A Man's Love
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Oneshot for DontMessWithUndertaker! A romance blooms between Naruto and Pein, the boss of the corporation he works at. NaruPein


Zeelee-Vallen: This is a oneshot for DontMessWithUndertaker! Its my first tile writing a BL(boylove) so be nice x.x I'm learning.

Do not own Naruto.

XxxxXxxPein POVxXXxxxxX

When he saw him for the first time, he couldn't help but think he was adorable. His name was Naruto, and he was new to the corporation.

But he knew one thing for sure, he never wanted to stop looking at him. Each day, he made a point to pass by his desk, even if he was the owner of the Corps and had no business in the lowly area, he still had to do it.

Naruto's beautiful blue eyes would sometimes follow him, each time it would make his heart beat a pace faster.

But he was at a loss. How did he get closer to the boy? He was not adept at social interaction, let alone romantic interaction.

He had one choice.

Ask Nagato.

XxxxXXXxxx

"Pein, my friend, you look so lost." His friend smiled at him, his red locks falling into his eyes. He growled and swept the hair behind his ear, a habit he thought he long lost. Of course, leave it to Nagato to get him to relapse into bad habits. He simply hated when people hair fell into their face.

"I need your advice." He looked around, making sure no one he knew was around. They were in a highclass restaurant, the type where people sat and chatted quietly at their table. Briefly, he wondered if Naruto liked this type of place. No, the boy was much too rambunctious, if anything he would be the type to get kicked out.

"And what is it you need?" Nagato asked, his ringed eyes taunting him. What a terrible fellow. They were close as brothers, but they also tended to fight like brothers as well.

"When you like someone-" Nagato burst out laughing, making him twitch. At 27, was it so odd for him to like someone?

No- it was because Nagato was an ass.

Pein stood, deciding on doing his own research.

"Useless." He growled before stalking away.

XxXxxXNaruto's POVXxxXxxX

Naruto stared at the little gift on his desk. Today it was a box of chocolates, yesterday it was flowers. He blushed as he picked up the note attached.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as ever." He blushed hard. What type of woman was so bold? It almost felt like he was being treated like the lady! He shoved the note in the desk next to the other one. It's not like he wanted to keep them… Well, maybe he kind of did. It was after all, the first time someone showed interest in him, instead of Sasuke.

Speaking of the asshole, the black haired duche plucked the box from his desk and opened it.

"Sasuke! Those are mine!" He went to reach for the box, but he was ever so slightly too short.

"Who's it from?" Sasuke plucked one of the chocolates and plopped it onto his tongue. That basted! They were his gift! Just as he was about to jump for the chocolates, they were taken from him. Both boys froze.

It was Pein. The Company's boss.

Naruto blushed. Hard. He would be crazy if he didn't admit the guy was a work of art, even with his many facial piercings. He had such fiery orange hair, and beautiful purple ringed eyes. Naruto's eyes trailed to the mans lips as he spoke, the plump flesh making him warm.

"It is not good practice to bully, Uchiha-san." His voice was low and cold, sending shivers through his body. Good or bad, he didn't know.

"Yes, boss." Sasuke looked to the side, grumpy that he was thwarted. Good for him! Naruto crossed his arms, triumph.

"These are yours, no?" Pein was holding the box out to him, the corners of his lips ever so slightly upturned. Naruto stared, his jaw falling open. No one in the office ever seen the boss change emotions. Was it the end of the world? It had to be! That would explain his beating heart after all.

Lightly blushing, he grabbed the chocolates from the boss, his eyes averted. What was this feeling? Was he getting sick? Yes, he had to be. That would explain why he felt so… Giddy.

With that, the boss stalked away. Naruto watched, admiring his bosses broad shoulders and tall frame. Why couldn't he have such a body? He wasn't short by all means, but his boss seemed so…. Perfect.

Grumbling, he sat down at his desk, clutching the chocolates.

XxXXxxXxxxX Pein POV XXXXxxx

It was an unspoken rule among men.

What was that rule?

Always, always-

Pein held the door open as Naruto passed through.

-Be a gentleman.

It was a rule he lived by. Woman swooned because of it. But, would such a thing get Naruto's attention? The boy smiled at him heartedly, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Thanks man!" And with that, the boy trotted away.

Pein watched him go, and when he was out of sight, he leaned against the wall. Did the boy have any idea how addicting his smile was? How much it could warm a person's heart?

No, Naruto was too innocent. And that, is one of the reasons he liked him.

After a moment, he followed after the boy to his work floor. Soon as he entered the working area, his blood heated. There was a busty blond leaning against his desk, her bosom resting against the wood. Naruto was flushed, his blue eyes wide.

He growled to himself. After the last few weeks secretly courting him, some blond was going to take him away? No, not on his watch. He stalked over to the boys desk, watching as the blond shot up, her eyes wide. Naruto on the other hand looked away, his long hair falling into his face.

Did he ever mention he hated when people looked away from him? He leaned against the boys desk, much like the blond earlier, and rested his hand on the boys cheek. As gently as he could, he brought up his face so they could meet eyes. "It's rude to look away, Naruto." Naruto. He liked the way his name rolled off his tongue.

"Ye-Yes, sir!" Naruto shot back, making his hand slip from his face. How disappointing. He wanted to touch his warm soft skin more.

He stood, watching the two squirm.

Entertaining. He turned his gaze to the girl, who looked pale. Good. How dare she try take what's his? He glared at her, hard. The girl like she was going to faint.

He turned, and walked away, he scared her enough for today.

XxxxXxxxxX

"Dude, isn't the boss acting a bit weird around you?" Sasuke tossed a rolled up paper ball at him, the fucking thing hit him right in the eye. He grumbled, trying to ignore his supposed best friend.

Why did he ever think Sasuke was a good person? All he ever did was pick on him.

Right. Because he's his rival.

Dammit.

He turned to look at his friend, ready to tear him a new one when in walked the boss.

He blushed.

Dammit.

He looked back down to his paperwork, his face heating even more. Why was he avoiding his boss?

Right. Ever since the boss touched his cheek a few weeks ago, his heart has been acting up. Whenever he seen the guy, his heart would go into a frenzy.

The boss walked up to his desk, making his heart damn near explode.

"Naruto." If he was any less of a man, he would have fainted. Pein's voice was so smooth, so deep, his words seemed to pierce him.

"Yes, sir?" He looked up, unwillingly. Soon as his eyes met his bosses, he felt faint. The boss was staring at him so intently. If he didn't know better, he would say the boss was undressing him with his eyes. But they were both guys! That would be weird.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Pein was still staring at him as his jaw dropped, and when his eyes bulged. He quickly fixed his face, feeling like a fool.

But dinner? Wasn't that… Romantic? Not saying he didn't want to go.

But how would he act? It was his boss. The man kept staring at him, making him wiggle. Behind him, he could hear is co-workers mumbling.

Was it so weird to be asked to dinner?

Sasuke and him went to dinner many times. So this wouldn't be any different.

…. Right…?

Slowly, he nodded.

Then he died.

Pein's pale lips pulled into a small smile. If he was any weaker, he would have swooned. How was it possible for one man to look so… Hot?

Naruto lowered his gaze, huffing.

Damn.

He was losing his mind.

XxXXXxxx Pein's POV XxXxxXXX

Pein stood waiting for the bouquet to be finished. It was a dozen long stemmed roses, to represent love. Tonight he was going to confess to Naruto. He could no longer take it. He wanted to make the boy his. And only his. He hated watching the black haired brat talking to him all friendly, or the way the girls seemed to watch his every movement.

He would make it clear to all of them he was intent on taking Naruto as his lover.

He looked to the side, wondering if he was too dressed up. He had his hair slicked back, and had a tux on.

Maybe he was a little over done, but there was no going back now. After all, he planned on taking Naruto to the best restaurant in Konoha.

The merchant handed him the flowers. Pein nodded to the man, before leaving.

He hated to admit it, but he was more nervous for this then he was for his first corporate meeting. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his beating heart.

XxXxxXxX Naruto's POV XxxxXXx

Naruto stared into the mirror, growling as he tried to get his hair to stay down. No matter how much gel he used, it would not go down. He slammed his fists down in frustration. He was trying to look professional dammit!

Distantly he could hear Sasuke chuckle from the living room.

"Shut it asshole!" He slammed the bathroom door open, ready to fight his best friend.

"Nah, man. I just can't get over you in a tux." His best friend was flipping through the channels. Damn guy acted like the owned the place.

Huffing, Naruto looked to the clock. Pein was going to be there at any moment.

"Why do you think he asked me to dinner?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch opposite of Sasuke, trying to calm his nerves. He was getting antsier as the time passed.

"Dunno, maybe he has a business proposition for you." Naruto gaped. For him? He was only a newbie. But it was possible.

…. Why did he feel disappointed by the idea?

A nock came at the door. In a moment he was up and running for it.

He swung the door open, trying to look graceful while doing it. But he failed when his mouth fell open at the roses that were shoved into his face.

He looked up to his boss confused. Roses? But that was for… Woman. "They are for you." His boss looked away. Was he upset? Oh no, did he upset him?

Naruto took the roses, his face heating. He felt so… Girly.

Behind him, he could hear Sasuke's distant chuckle.

XXXXXxxX

Somehow, they made it to the eatery without any incidents. Although, he had to say, the place was FANCY. The whole front was glass, and inside it was pretty much all red velvet with an air of rich people.

As they made their way to the table he couldn't help but feel out of place. He was a commoner trying to wear diamonds. He simply wasn't made for such a place.

He looked over to his boss, his heart thumping. But if it was for him…

Naruto blinked.

The hell was he thinking? His boss was a man! He sat down, trying to clear his head.

"So why-" Naruto was cut off as the waiter came over.

Dammit.

They ordered. Since he couldn't pronounce anything on the menu, he just said whatever Pein was getting. Then, the waiter left.

There was a moment of silence.

"There's a reason I called you here tonight." It was Pein who broke the stillness. Naruto nodded, waiting for the reason. "I like you, Naruto." He blanched.

….

….

….

"What?!" He damn near shouted, his chair falling back. People looked over to their table, disgust on their faces. He quickly seated, his face heating. Liked him? Like how?

"I've admired you for a while now. I even sent you gifts daily in an attempt to court you." Pein looked way to calm for this shit. Naruto's head spun, all of it finally falling together. The gifts, why Pein was always in his department, and why he always made a point to talk to him.

And then there was the roses.

Pein… Liked… Him….

His heart burst, his whole body heating.

"But—but-men-we-" He stuttered, unable to get the words out. Pein merely grinned, sending Naruto's heart into another round of flurries.

"There is nothing wrong with two men together." Pein stare made him want to swoon.

He had to admit, he did admire his boss. He was a hardworking man, who had the looks of a god.

But never once did he ever think of dating a man.

But looking at this man in front of him, with his strong gaze and teasing grin-

Shit!

Was he gay?

Shit.

He was, wasn't he?

For Pein.

He buried his head in his arms, trying to steady himself. That would explain his nervousness around the man, and his heart problems.

Fuck.

He peaked at the man. Pein was gazing at him, his face not cold, but warm.

Why did someone like Pein like HIM? He was just-

"I simply cannot get enough of you." There it was, there was the killing. Naruto sat back, completely defeated. "Your eyes," He blushed as Pein reached out and cupped his hand. "Your voice, and your smile." It was true. Pein liked him. Never before did he ever see someone so… Genuine. He shook his head, a weary grin on his lips.

This man was going to be his downfall.

"So, will you be mine?"

Those words were killer.

Naruto swooned.

Grudgingly, of course. He was still a man.

Gently, although he did mean to be forceful, he nodded.

And with that, his first romance with a man started.

With the way Pein stared at him with such intensity, he knew it was going to be much different than anything-

Pein's warm lips touched his, gently, but firmly. Before he realized what was happening, Pein pulled back.

Gwa?

XxxXxxxxXxx

The two stood outside the eatery, Pein lightly caressing Naruto's hand.

"Where would you like to go next time?" Pein asked, his ringed eyes half-lidded.

"Well, there's this really neat Raman shop-"

The two smiled at each other.

This was the start of their love.

XxXXxxxxXXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: So…. Long… x,.x


End file.
